When it rains in Southern California
by theangelofmusic1
Summary: Cory isn't happy with Grant's ways with Lea. Monchele drabble.


**A/N:** So this was inspired from an anon on tumblr who prompted me to write about Cory getting jealous of Grant Gustin. Hope I filled it ok! Still not a writer... hehe :) Also, for those of you who follow my Monchele multichapter, no I haven't died or anything like that. I really just have been super busy with college and it got hard to write, but I haven't given up yet.. Ok, enough rambling.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing I mention on this.

* * *

><p>She has to turn the volume up a few notches on the TV when the rain becomes so loud she surprisingly can't hear Snooki's latest string of insults directed at JWoww. Looking at her living room window, she sees the fat drops of water crashing loudly into the glass, not even making all the way down its course before another one takes its place. This is certainly unusual for LA, where the sun shines bright and proud 330 days a year. It seems it never rains in Southern California indeed and it sure makes her miss New York weather with its, you know, actual seasons. But if rain is the most weather she's going to get, she isn't going to complain. It's good to get a day to spend doing nothing, just enjoying her Lea time.<p>

She drops the remote back on the couch and picks up her phone to share her thoughts with her twitter friends, because these days she just can't not. It's funny how even if the twitter mania seems to be winding down for everybody else, including the ones who made her join like Cory, to her the addiction is just getting stronger by the day.

_Wow it's a major rain storm outside right now! Makes me so happy! Haha! Gonna spend the day snuggled up on the couch watching movies! :)_

She types into the screen, then proceeds to check her timeline. Sure enough, everyone in the Los Angeles area is losing their shit over the miraculous happening of precipitation. She rolls her eyes and laughs, trying to focus back on the fighting going on in her TV set, but apparently this storm is not letting her do so anytime soon. The volume is once again too low.

_The rain is so loud!_

Another tweet is sent as soon as she makes sure she isn't missing a word coming out of Snooki's mouth. Though before she can put her phone down again she sees Grant's reply pop up on her timeline.

_msleamichele SO heavy. I'm about to brave it and go on an adventure!_

_grantgust omg stay dry!_

Her reply is quick and thoughtless, the never ending argument of the Jersey Shore cast playing in the background starting to make her worry she won't be able to follow the next scenes if she doesn't pay attention.

_msleamichele No promises..._

Grant tweets back almost immediately and she smiles. This boy is so cute. He's been nothing but delightful to her since they met a few days ago. Nothing but kind and sweet. Almost _too _sweet. She can't shake off the feeling that he is coming on to her. Oh, what the hell. What harm could a little flirting do? She has been a single woman for quite some time now and these exchanges are certainly flattering in a time of need. If only _another_ boy would be the one doing the flirting it would definitely please her quite more, but nowadays the awkward distance seems to be the rule there. Lea checks her timeline one more time just to see if that certain someone hasn't replied her too when a loud scream startles her.

_Bitch!,_ a crazed Snooki screeches before throwing herself at her friend, clawing her hair merciless.

"Oh crap!" she thinks to herself, rewinding the DVR. "Now I'm gonna have to watch it all over again".

* * *

><p>She's getting herself her second cup of coffee of the day from the cart when a tall shadow surges behind her.<p>

"Hey there, had a nice Sunday?" Cory asks, smiling his crooked smile timidly while getting his own cup of coffee.

"Sure!" she answers brightly, glad to be talking to him, as he chuckles at her high energy at this ungodly hour of the morning. "All that rain gave me the chance to catch up on all my realities! Did you stay in too? Oh, Top Chef is getting better by the episode!"

"Yeah" is his simple reply when they both turn away from the cart and start walking towards their trailers. He still can't quite figure out how she can stand to watch that show, with all the chefs running around cutting raw meat right before her vegan eyes. Her beautiful deep chocolate brown vegan eyes. What he also can't figure out is why she's letting other men look into them, especially that new Grant kid. If he thinks he hasn't noticed all the lines he's been throwing at her since the other day, dude's got another think coming.

How does he even have the nerve to go after her this soon? Doesn't that idiot know she just came out of a long-term relationship? Which makes him think, is she allowing it? Like, does she like him too? But, another Broadway baby? Really? Can't she go for another type of guy at all? He's all fired up inside his own head when the words slip through his lips unintentionally.

"But maybe I'd be more interesting if I braved the storm and went on an adventure, right?" the words come out fast, his tone mocking and full of disdain. When she looks up at him from her coffee in utter confusion, brows scrunched up together, he sighs and completes before walking away into his trailer "So much for staying dry."

Still frozen in the same spot he left her, Lea searches her mind trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

"Oh please, he's obviously jealous of your 'flirtweeting' Grant last night." She doesn't have to turn and see to know it's Naya, already dressed in her Santana costume, the ponytail swinging as she shakes her head. "I don't know which one of you is the most naïve. Or the most stubborn. Or the most passive. Or…"

"Ok, fine, I get it. I get it, Naya!" Lea interrupts her, a little exasperated, earning a chuckle and an eyeroll in response.

"Maybe it's time you _really _get _it_… Get it?" the brunette finishes, leaving Lea to her trailer.

* * *

><p>He's still baffled at his stupidity when he feels his phone vibrate. He doesn't even feel like retreating it from his back pocket, his current position splayed out on the couch seeming quite the perfect one for where he wants to die. How could he have been so rude to her? Just because he has suddenly lost the place as Lea's number one flirt doesn't mean he has to be an ass about it. Although that is exactly how he feels right now. And to think he's got a way with the ladies. Except for this one. Except for this one since she became suddenly and very unequivocally available.<p>

When the phone vibrates again, he finally decides he needs to check it.

_It's not my fault you've been MIA from twitter these days._

Cory lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Apparently she's not mad at his brass. He proceeds to read her next text.

_I'd always rather stay dry anyways. ;)_

Yeah, she's definitely not pissed. And he's definitely not going to miss this opportunity to claim his spot back, as he types his response.

_Care to come stay dry together at my trailer? ;)_


End file.
